Naruto, King of the Shadowkhan, Lord of all Oni
by The Fox Boss
Summary: What happens when Naruto stumbles upon a certain mask temple and finds the mask that holds a certain demon-ninja army? Read and find out!


**Naruto, King of the Shadowkhan, Lord of all Oni**

Disclaimer: If I own Naruto or anything else, aside from the changed plot and all that, then I am the reincarnation of Hattori Hanzō, which I'm not.

Author's Note: Enjoy the chapter, please review, and have a nice one.

Summary: What happens when Naruto stumbles upon a certain mask temple and finds the mask that holds a certain demon-ninja army? Read and find out!

"Hi" means talking

'Hi' means thinking

*Hi* means sounds, sighs, whistles, bangs, etc.

"**Hi" means demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts**

**Hi means jutsu**

**(Hi) means jutsu translation**

(Hi) means author's note/translation. The ANs are that are numbered are at the bottom.

**Chapter 1: Rise of the Onikage**

* * *

**Nighttime in Konoha**

"Baka-oban(Stupid-bitchy old hag)." said a pissed off seven-year-old Naruto. Naruto was currently ranting about the orphanage matron, who had locked him out during a storm. He had decided to head to the civilian library and sneak in through the loose ventilation shaft. He had once tried the ninja one, in hopes of maybe learning a jutsu or two, but it was apparently much more guarded, which made a lot of sense. When he could, he snuck into the library to learn more things, though it didn't help him much in the academy.

"Might as well check the maps and see if there's anywhere better to go when this happens." with that, the blond-haired child went to the map section of the library. He wasn't really paying attention to which map he got and didn't notice that it was an older one.

"What the Hell?!" shouted Naruto as he looked at the shrine and temple list, to be precise, the one called the Uzumaki Clan Mask Storage Temple. 'Could I have a family?' the hopeful Uzumaki thought, as he quickly went to the front desk to get a black piece of paper, he then returned and wrote down the location of the temple. He then put all the maps back where they were with a spring in his step at the thought of possibly have a family. He went into one of the roomier vents and went to sleep, wanting to go to the temple as soon as possible when he woke up.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

After Naruto snuck out of the library, he went to Ichiraku for his normal breakfast ramen. Teuchi and Ayame noticed his excited expression and asked what had him so excited. He teased them by saying that it was a secret, which lead to Teuchi chuckling and Ayame pouting. Afterwards he ran as fast his small body could to where the temple was located.

When he got there he was depressed to see that it was in ruins. However, he decided to go in, in case there were any pictures or anything like that. He stopped to look at the numerous oni masks that were on display. "Cool.", he commented briefly. As he examined the masks, as he held and examined them, he didn't notice one of them start to glow blue and a seal appearing. As he went to the center of the room, he heard a strange rumbling sound; he just noticed that floor was collapsing into a set of stairs, which he was on the edge of. He fell with a shout, which changed into curses and sounds of pain.(1)

"Itai." went Naruto as he stood up from the somewhat painful fall. He looked around where he was, which was mostly an empty room. At the end looked to be another oni mask, this one red with black markings, along with a large white mustache and goatee, along with hairier eyebrows than Maito Gai.

When Naruto got to the mask, he took it off the wall, taking a closer look at the, in his opinion, badass mask. He decided to try it on for himself. When he did there was a black and purple glow around his head as the mask seemed to fuse with him. He then passed out.

* * *

**Naruto's Mindscape**

**"Finally, I Tarakudo, have risen again!"** shouted a tall, horned, red-skinned humanoid being in black and red robes.(2) He looked around to see where he was and saw that he was in a mindscape.

**"Why have I not taken over the body yet?"** As soon as he asked this he was suddenly wrapped in several chains that allowed him practically no movement.

"Oi! Who the hell are you and what do you think you're doing, trying to take over my son, and give one good reason why I shouldn't feed you to Kyūbi, ttebane?!" Tarakudo looked to see who said that and saw an attractive red-haired woman that had an angry look on her face.(3) Behind her was a giant cage, he could see a giant silhouette.

**"I am Tarakudo, King of all Shadowkhan, Lord of all Oni! And I intend to take over your son to take over the world and cover it in eternal darkness! Tell me, how were you able to trap me, when I was last out, humans weren't capable of these kinds of abilities."** asked the curious oni lord.

Kushina went on to explain that there was an apocalypse of some kind had happened that messed up a good deal of the world(4), the tale of the Sage of the Six Paths, the creation of ninja and the ninja system, jutsu, and more things of the modern world, along with where he was and Naruto's 'situation'.

Tarakudo was glad, even though he was trapped, the reason being that the world was, for all intents and purposes, ruled by ninja. Even though they weren't 'his' ninja, it was great that ninja had made such an amazing comeback from basically being only used as entertaining forms of media as they were well-known for in the past. In return, he told her about him, the Oni, and the Shadowkhan.

**"How about we make a deal Kushina-san?"** requested the oni.

"What kind of deal?" asked the curious red-head.

**"I will not only train your son in the way of the ninja, but allow him to summon Shadowkhan, with each tribes respective generals as their boss summon. He'll also be able enter our version of 'Sage Mode' which will allow him to take on certain traits of the Shadowkhan. The generals will also train him in using the abilities he gains and weapons that are similar their own traits."** explained Tarakudo.

"And what would you gain out of it?" asked the chakra chain user.

**"I'd be his main boss summon and I'd have an heir if something were to happen to me."** stated the oni, though he didn't mention that him dying was 'very' unlikely considering that he'd have to be very severely injured with little access to shadows.

"How would he be able to summon you? You don't have a contract and you're not even physical, except for a mask." asked the curious Uzumaki.

**"You told me that the one called Orochimaru could summon his snakes through a seal on his arm, correct? There is a tattoo that works in a similar manner, allowing the barer of the tattoo to summon and control Shadowkhan."** explained the Oni lord.

"What guarantee is there that this seal won't cause anything weird to happen to my sochi?" asked a suspicious Kushina.

**"Come now, you yourself said that your clan specializes in seals. You've also said that people like your son are usually treated as pariahs, despite being the only people keeping the civilians and such from becoming snacks to the Bijū. It's like not being able to tell a sword from its sheath. So don't you think it'd be worth it to have your son able to defend himself from people before they actually get physical?"** stated the red demon.

Kushina had a conflicted look on her face. Here was a chance of her son becoming one of the most powerful ninja around, but there was a risk that there was something the oni wasn't telling her. On the other, it was likely that her son would be neglected to the point of possibly dying on his first C-ranked mission, due to an angry sensei or even being killed before even becoming a ninja. After some time she made her decision.

"Deal." said the Uzumaki in a firm tone.

**"Excellent, pleasure doing business with you."** responded Tarakudo as the chains were unwrapping around him. After they finished he went into a meditative position and started chanting. He was soon surrounded in a black/purple/blue aura, which started spreading out and touched the pipes. After a few minutes he vanished.

* * *

**Outside of Naruto's mindscape.**

"Ugh, my head." went Naruto as he sat up, hearing the clack of the mask he had just put on as it fell to the ground. He yelped when he started to feel a slight burning sensation of his upper right arm. He pulled up the sleeve of his shirt to reveal tattoo in a shape similar to the mask he just had on.

**"Do you like your new tattoo?"** asked a deep growling voice. When Naruto turned to the voice he saw a giant floating and living version of the mask he just had on. It was too much for the poor boy's mind and he did what any other normal person in his situation would do, he fainted.

**"That went as expected."** said the ghostly Tarakudo.

**END!**

* * *

(1): Think something like the hidden stairs scene in 'Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'.

(2): Tarakudo's human form in the last episode of Season 4 of Jackie Chan Adventures.

(3): Kushina was paranoid and worried that someone might use a Yamanaka to do something to Naruto and made herself as a defense against them.

(4): This version of the 'Naruto-verse' is basically post-post-apocalyptic world. That means that an apocalypse of some kind happened, by it was a long time ago and no one's really bothered by it anymore.

AN: I am personally very surprised no one has done something like this. To paraphrase Uncle in the first episode of Season 4;

-Oni, Japanese

-Ninja, Japanese

-Naruto, Japanese

Not to mention the fact that the Shadowkhan are NINJA for crying out loud!

Plus Tarakudo is more trustworthy & more honorable than Shendu in my opinion.

No pairing has been decided yet.

Flames like 'You Suck!' and such will be completely ignored. But if you have an question or inquires I'd be glad to answer them.


End file.
